Denji Sentai Megaranger
The Plot Kenta Date, a high-school student, is the ultimate champion of an arcade video game called "Megaranger". He belongs to the Cybernetics club, a group of like minded friends from his school. Kouichiro Endou, Shun Namiki, Chiasato Jougaseski, and Miku Imamura are also members of Cybernetics. The International Network of Excel-Science and Technology (INET), the games creators, invite Kenta and the Cybernetics club members to tour the INET laboratories. Following a short tour of the INET HQ buildings, the company is attacked by the Neijirejia, an evil force led by Dr. Hinelar on a mission to conquer the current reality. Dr. Kubota, INET's chief scientist, reveals that Megaranger was more than only a simple video game but actually a combat simulator to identify potential recruits for a super fighting team to combat the Neijirejia. While the INET headquarters (HQ) is destroyed by the Neijirejia warrior Yugande, Dr. Kubota gives Kenta and his friends devices known as 'Digitizers'. By entering the key-code "3-3-5" and shouting "Install, Megaranger!", Date, Endou, Namiki, Jougasaki and Imamura transform into the Denji Sentai Megaranger ("Megarangers"), a fighting team. After fighting Yugande, the Megarangers retreat from the exploding INET HQ in the Galaxy Mega (space ship). Guirail, sent by Javious , injures Yugande. Dr. Hinelar poisons Guirail turning him into Mad Guirail. The Megarangers abandon the damaged Galaxy Mega and fly the Delta Mega (space ship) to the INET Moonbase where INET member Yuusaku Hayakawa runs the Space Mega Project. The Rangers destroy Guirail with Mega Voyager which is a new mecha created from five previous Voyager Machines. Hayakawa becomes Mega Silver, who can conquer time but only for two and a half minutes. Dr. Hinelar creates the Evil Nejirangers by draining energy from "Javious the First", after both the original Nejirangers and Javious are destroyed. Dr. Hinelar creates Nejirejia City where he resurrects the Nejirangers as data cards. Dr. Hinelar discovers the true identities of the Megarangers while Shibolena accesses the INET database and locates the moon-base. Using a special computer circuit Yugande assumes a new powerful red form and attacks the moon base. Dr. Kubota and his INET team are forced to flee in the Galaxy Mega and regroup with the Megarangers on Earth. Meanwhile, Hayakawa remains at the moon-base and salvages Voyager Machines buried in the rubble. Though the Megarangers eventually kill Yugande, most of their mecha are incapacitated in the fight and then Dr. Hinelar turns into a monster and the Gran Nejiros base transforms into the Death Nejiros. Hayakawa completes his salvage efforts, allowing the Megarangers to use the Mega Voyager now that is the only giant robot they have that is still operational. Hinelar sets the Death Nejiros to self-destruct in an effort to destroy Mega Voyager. Megarangers risk their lives to prevent damage to the city below by carrying Death Nejiros far away into the sky. The Megarangers survive and celebrate their High School graduation with Dr. Kubota and Hayakawa. The Megarangers Kenta Date - MegaRed Kouichirou Endou - MegaBlack Shun Namiki - MegaBlue Chisato Jougasaki - MegaYellow Miku Imamura - Mega Pink Yuusaku Hayakawa - Mega Silver Allies Prof. Eikichi Kubota Shougo Kawasaki Tachibana Miss Nishiyama Mr. Ooiwa Shintaro Jiro Takeshi Space Fairy Picot Gekisou Sentai Carranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Villains Evil Electric Kingdom Nejirejia Weapons Digitizer Mega Sniper Drill Saber Mega Rod Mega Tomahawk Mega Sling Mega Capture Cyber Sliders Digitank Multi Attack Rifle Battle Riser Keitaizer Silver Blazer Megatector Mecha Galaxy Mega Delta Mega Mega Voyager Mega Winger Episodes #Don't Let Them! The Twisted Invaders #Look! Our Galaxy Mega #For Real! A Huge Nejire Beast #Smash it! Shibolena's Trap #Decide! This Is an Underhanded Battle #We Did It, eh!? The Roaring Digitank #What the? The Annoying Stalker Girl #Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork #Reveal! The Demon Lurking In CDs #Goodbye! The Android of Sadness #Danger! The Red Rose's Temptation #Worry! We're Lazy Teachers #Heartthrob! Our Teacher Is Like the Wind #Surprise! The Neighbors are Nejirejians #See Through It! The Mecha of Genius High #Very Bad! Will We Die? #Way Cool! The Sexy Super Miku #Protect it! The Mysterious Boy's Forest #Thrust! The Persistent Deadly Punch #Count on it! The New Robo, Delta Mega #Right Now! The Life-Threatening Super Combination #Break Out! The Devilish Labyrinth #Why! My Egg's a Nejire Beast #Running Alone! A Silvery New Face #Just in Time! Time Limit: 2.5 Minutes #Really? The End of Nejirejia #Kick Them About! The Demonic Coral That Calls Death #It's Over! The Explosive Granny Whirlwind #I Wanna Lose Weight! Miku's Dubious Diet #Explosion! The Friendship Combination #Stop it! Guirail's Reckless Run #Is It the End!? Desperate Situation, Galaxy Mega #Cheerful! The Lover Who Came From the Moon #I'll Show You! Big Bro's Miracle Shoot #Overcome! Mega Silver's Greatest Crisis #Flap Your Wings! The Wings of Hope Dancing in the Sky #Why? Chisato Has an Old Man's Voice #Scary! Nejirejia's Fiendish Squadron #Exposed! Mega Red's True Identity #Scary! Bad Women #Collapsing! The Blue Terror, Neji Blue #Lose Them! The Evil Stalkers #We Won't Lose! The Decisive Battle is on Christmas Eve #Relax! Kenta's New Year's Eve Riot #Stubborn! Hinelar's Big Strike Back #Prevent it! Setting Sail to Underworld #Plunge! The Dreadful Hinelar City #Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs #Despair! We're Outcasts!? #Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande #Seize it! Our Diplomas Trivia Official website Official Denji Sentai Megaranger website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons